Guide:Rooms and corridors
For each quest, you will want to create room and corridor pages. These pages will guide the heroes as they explore your dungeon. Each room or corridor page displays the area that a hero can "see". "See"ing is defined as a straight, unobstructed line from the hero to an object, monster or other hero. You will want to create at least one set plus additional sets for special cases such as when a search reveals new objects. __TOC__ Room and corridor pages A quest room or corridor page consists of four things: a visual display of the layout of the room or corridor, room actions, links to adjacent rooms and corridors, and game board coordinates for the objects in the room or corridor (including doors). You can also include links to the players quest page, the code for the page they are on and any message or description to give the players an understanding of their surroundings (without giving away the locations of any traps, treasure or secret doors, of course). can be used to format the page. Each room and corridor has been numbered on these two images. You can use these numbers when creating your quest. Template names correspond to the room and corridor numbering, as well. Image:HeroQuest gameboard numbered.gif|The HeroQuest game board with rooms numbered Image:gameboard numbered corridors.gif|The HeroQuest game board with corridors numbered Room templates Use the following templates to display a single room or corridor in your dungeon. See the documentation of a specific template to know where to place doors. To place content: each square of a room or corridor is numbered from 1 to n from the top left to the bottom right, use that number as a parameter for the content you want to place in that square. Corridors are created using . Templates for each corridor have not been made but you can look at The Trial for examples. On each corridor page, you should include everything visible to the Heroes from their position, and not just what is in that group of squares. ; Room one : or ; Room two : or ; Room three : or ;Room four : or ;Room five : or ;Room six : or ;Room seven : or ;Room eight : or ;Room nine : or ;Room ten : or ;Room eleven : or ;Room twelve : or ;Room thirteen : or ;Room fourteen : or ;Room fifteen : ;Room sixteen : or ;Room seventeen : or ;Room eighteen : or ;Room nineteen : or ;Room twenty : or ;Room twenty-one : or ;Room twenty two : or Special cases Most room and corridor pages will display information as the heroes first explore it. Sometimes you may need to create additional sets of rooms or corridors to display a new state of the room after an action that either a hero or a monster takes, such as finding a secret door or casting the spell. ;Room actions :Searching for treasure will not usually require the entire room to be reconstructed. (See Guide:Treasure.) Most traps, once they are disarmed, need not be displayed on the map either. However there are exceptions, such as falling block and pit traps. (See Guide:Traps.) Secret doors will also need to be displayed on the map once they are found. ;Escape spell :This spell allows the spellcaster to disappear and instantly teleport to a secret destination known only to Zargon (GM). Therefore, an entirely new set of rooms and corridors must be create to guide the heroes thorough the dungeon to keep the whereabouts of the spellcaster hidden. Other special cases may present themselves as you develop your quest. Category:How to create a quest